


Runaway

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Lukadrien June 2019, M/M, Reveal, Sad Vibes, artwork, im a sucker for these two cuddling, lukadrien, lukanoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: When Gabriel finds out about his son's relationship, he doesn't react too well, which causes Adrien to sneak out, hopefully for the last time.





	Runaway

It felt like hours, as Luka was holding Adrien tightly, while they lay on his bed; the younger boy’s tears soaking now pillows, Luka’s hoodie, their both faces. His panic attacks were throwing his body in painful convulses, turmoil seizing his breathing.

And between them Adrien would sob out only Luka’s name, calling, pleading, searching for solace and comfort.

He felt so hopeless.

_I hate him. I hate it._

_Luka… Luka! Please…_   
  


Adrien clung to his beloved, mumbling quiet curses and pleas for a change. For his world to turn. Each idea more unreasonable than the other.

_Lu-Luka!_   
  


The somber droplets falling from Adrien’s eyes tasted salty on Luka’s lips, who slowly and gently kissed them all away.

Though it wasn’t just the teen model’s tears. Luka offered his own quiet sympathy. They cried together.

They were doing almost everything together lately, which couldn’t have been left unnoticed by the cold ever-knowing eyes of the younger’s father.

That’s when Adrien came running through Paris to Luka’s arms.  
  


_The boy living on the boat had been shocked at first when Paris’ cat superhero almost jumped on him, crying and calling for comfort. Only when his stormy clouds disappeared in a quick flare of light, Luka sobered and brought his boyfriend to his cabin._

There they stayed.

But they couldn’t remain like this forever.  
  


His blue eyes searched for the tear-drowning greens.

_Okay._

The eyes widened.

_Yes, we’ll do it._

_We? Luka, you… you can’t-!_   
  


Soft lips dropped and silenced him with a snowflake kiss.

Once. Twice.  
  


_I’ll get you out of here. From him. And I’ll stay with you all the way._

_But… you have something here. Your band. Your sister and your mom. Would you do it to them?_   
  


A sad smile creased under the blue gaze. Another kiss exchanged. Then another on the tear-streaked cheek.

__  
I would do it FOR YOU. I’ve got you. I promise.  
  


_So, we’re leaving?_   
  


_We’re leaving._

__


End file.
